powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha 1
'''Alpha 1' is the first of the Alpha series of robots made to assist Zordon, he is a comic exclusive character to line of comics produced by Boom! Studios.https://comicbook.com/powerrangers/2018/10/07/power-rangers-alpha-1-debuts-go-go/ Character History Alpha 1 was commissioned by the people of Edenoi by the order of King Lexian to assist Zordon in his war against evil, a war that at that time over 10,000 years ago, he was losing. Alpha 1 proved to be an invaluable asset, facing many monsters and destroying them. During one mission, Alpha 1 was badly damaged and went offline and Zordon lost his signal. Believing him to be destroyed, Zordon tried new ways of fighting off the forces of evil, creating the Power Rangers as a result. In reality, Alpha 1 was rescued by a ship and repaired himself upon reactivation. He spent millennia trying to find Zordon, eventually coming to Earth in the 21st century. Personality Alpha 1 is a sharp contrast to his successor Alpha 5, as he is a hardened warrior who believes that evil must be eliminated regardless of the methods used due to his programming. While he was at first committed to helping Zordon like in the old days by aiding the Power Rangers, he began to view Zordon as "weak" coming to the "logical" thought process that the sage's very inaction and moral standards is what has allowed Rita Repulsa and her forces to endure for so long and bring suffering to the universe. He then rebelled against his master, seeing him not as a friend, but an obstacle to be removed along with the Power Rangers as they attempted to stop him from murdering Goldar. Arsenal *'Forcefield Generator'- Alpha 1 is equipped with a powerful forcefield generator which can project shield barriers in a surrounding area to protect civilians and Rangers during a monster attack or capture prisoners. *'Built-in Weapons' - Unlike Alpha 5, Alpha 1 was built to be a combat support robot and is armed with energy cannons located in the "palms" of his robot claws. Said energy cannons fire a surge of powerful bolts that can eradicate an entire platoon of Putties in one shot. *'Computer Hacking Tools'- Alpha 1 has been shown to possess immense skill in hacking computers, such as the ones in Angel Grove High, to perform tasks to protect the identities of the Power Rangers. *'Machine Assimilation' - Alpha 1 can self-repair or add new components by absorbing other machines. This feature can also make him into a Megazord sized robot for combat. *'Rocket Propulsion' - Alpha 1 can fly using the rockets built into his back. Notes *''To be added'' Behind the Scenes * Alpha 1's design was created by Dan Mora See also *Alpha 5 (2016 comic) - Alpha 1's eventual successor **Alpha 5 (World of the Coinless) - The alternate universe version of Alpha 5 from Lord Drakkon's reality. **Finster 5 - The alternate universe hybrid cyborg of Finster and Alpha 5 that serves Lord Drakkon. References Category:Alpha Series Category:PR Good turned Evil